Fuzzy Lumpkins
'Fuzzy Lumkins '''is a antagonist of the Powerpuffgirls z, He originated from the show the Powerpuffgirls and adopted by Japan,Toei Animation. The original creaters of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. Selection Hidden In ''Powerpuffgirls z, it is unknown who or what he was before being hit by the black Chemical Z ray. And later on the present day, Fuzzy playing the banju suddenly approach before him by Professor and the girls and told if they are allow him to return to normal. Fuzzy doesn't mine that.Episode 6 part 1: Fuzzy Lumpkins (Episode) And later while the rest was enjoy in the forest neither the river. Fuzzy always mark everything because he believe that the whole place is belong to him.Episode 6 part 1: Fuzzy Lumpkins (Episode) Even in the town Fuzzy marked every single things but he has little respect to elderly and the child who want his autograpgh.Episode 6 part 1: Fuzzy Lumpkins (Episode) The girls hard to defeat him easily because of him super strong will to manifest the town, but he was disturb by Miss Bellum and her beauty so that is why he was defeat by the girls.Episode 6 part 1: Fuzzy Lumpkins (Episode) Personality This rendition of Fuzzy is as rude and destructive as the original, but is nice enough to help an old man or sign an autograph for a fan who likes his banjo playing, that is before going on a rampage.Episode 6 part 1: Fuzzy Lumpkins (Episode) Like Bubbles and Mojo Jojo he ends most of his sentences with "de mon da". He has a crush on Ms. Sara Bellum.Episode 6 part 1: Fuzzy Lumpkins (Episode)Episode 9 part 2: Fuzzy in Love Fuzzy also has an obsession with 'his property'. He considers anything he touches to belong to him and will leave a pawprint on it as proof.Episode 6 part 1: Fuzzy Lumpkins (Episode)Episode 18:The Mojo League of Evil He is very strong and capable of standing up to the girls until they gained more experience in later episodes. At one point he was even able to catch Buttercup's hammer bare-handed.Episode 6 part 1: Fuzzy Lumpkins (Episode) Appearance Fuzzy looks almost exactly the same as his original counterpart: a large pink creature in overalls(except his nose and antenna-balls switched colors). His overalls have a pocket in front, golden buckles, like the original, but his overalls have a different color trim; and dark purple trim that hangs over the ankles of his boots. Unlike the original incarnation of Fuzzy, his jaw doesn't stick out as much. Also, his eyes are red, the color of the original's nose, green, is his antennae color, and his nose is purple. Power and Abilities Eh,eventhestrongestpowepurff.jpg Thatnotgottaworkbubbles.jpg Ppgz tv0018dgr.jpg Ppgz tv0017ff.jpg Ppgz tv0013fd.jpg Ppgz tv0008bvb.jpg Just like Batterup and Big Boy strength, Fuzzy has a strong muscle and fist to marked and carry heavy thing he seen.Episode 6 part 1: Fuzzy Lumpkins (Episode) So, this is the reason why the girls hard to defeat him because of his strong will to conquer the land. He can surely can block the girls attack.Episode 6 part 1: Fuzzy Lumpkins (Episode) In full power Battercup, Fuzzy cannot handle Batterup big hammer because of it's heaviest to block the attack.Episode 51: Only a Matter of Time Relationship Miss Bellum Fuzzy has totally in love with her because of her beauty. Despite of this Fuzzy act more nicer and he willing to do anything to bring her to him. Origin Fuzzy Lumpkins is a recurring antagonist in the series. He has a "hillbilly drawl," and is very lazy and sleepy. He does nothing for most of his life, and lives in the woods quite a distance from Townsville. He has a crush on Professor Utonium when he disguise himself to Fuzzy. Trivia *In demashitaa, Fuzzy inlove with Miss Bellum unlike to the original one, Fuzzy, Didn't know that his love affair is Professor Utonium in disguise as a girl. *Just like the Gangreen Gang and The Amoeba Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins had no change for himself, he still the same design as a original one (except his nose and antenna-balls switched colors). *Fuzzy, Mojo jojo ,and Miyako Gotokuji always end up in the words that they always say in the serious. References }} Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Antagonist Category:Males Category:Black Z rays